1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cord fastener for controllably fastening a cord used for a garment, a bag, a helmet, headgear, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 6-17511, a conventional cord fastener comprises a spherical synthetic-resin fastener body with a cylindrical hollow, and a synthetic resin piston slidably inserted in the fastener body. The fastener body has a pair of first cord-insertion holes communicating with the hollow. The fastener body has first and second engaged portions on the respective sides of the first cord-insertion holes, and the piston has engaging portions engageable with the first and second engaged portions, and a second cord insertion-hole to be aligned with the first cord-insertion holes when the engaging portions are in engagement with the second engaged portions so that a cold can be inserted through the first cord-insertion holes and the second cord-insertion hole. With further depression of the piston, the engaging portions come into engagement with the first engaged portions to lock the inserted cord in a bent and compressed form.
However, in this conventional cord fastener, since the piston's second cord insertion hole extends through a pair of spaced leg portions projecting downwardly from a head of the piston, the two second cord insertion hole portions are not continuous so that the leading end of the cord might be unable to be inserted through the two cord insertion holes as it could bend between the two holes, causing non-smooth insertion especially if the cord is soft.